


A Day in our History

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: Victor is acting sweet to Yuri and Yuri wants to know why. In the end it just results in kissing.





	

Beep! Beep! Beep! 

 

Yuri grunted, dragged to a level of alertness sufficient to slam the alarm clock’s snooze button and nothing else. Burying his head back in his soft, silky pillow (thank you Victor’s indulgent shopping habits) Yuri could just make out the faint sound of someone laughing in the bathroom. 

 

“Stuff you.” He groaned, garbled and half inaudible. 

 

Victor chuckled again, fondly this time. The bed dipped as he settled down next to Yuri and began stroking his hair, only to give the longish ends a pointed tug when he arched up into the contact. 

 

“Come on.” Victor said, in Japanese because Yuri had trouble understanding different languages when he’d just woken up, and Victor could be surprisingly thoughtful sometimes “You need to open the cafe and I need to open the rink. Sleep after.” 

 

Yuri hummed as if to say ‘that's debatable’, but rolled out of bed anyway. Victor dropped a quick kiss to Yuri’s lips, then left to put the coffee on, smiling serenely. 

 

When Yuri entered the kitchen ten minutes later, it was to find slow music wafting out of the small speaker set on the counter next to a plate filled with tamagoyaki and kolbasa. Victor was perched on the breakfast bar, grinning. 

 

“What are you doing?” Yuri asked. Victor rarely bothered cooking if he wasn't up to something. 

 

“Nothing.” Victor replied, still grinning “why would I be up to something? Eat it, or it will get cold.” 

 

Yuri narrowed his eyes at his husband, but did as he was told. The egg and meat were good, but Yuri would have seasoned them a little bit more. 

 

“They're tasty. Thank you.” 

 

“So formal.” Victor clucked. He slid off the bar stool and took the plate from Yuri’s hands, setting it aside without taking his eyes off Yuri’s face. Yuri felt himself blush. Softly, Victor’s hands traced up his arms to clasp over his shoulders. Thumbs rubbing circles into Yuri’s collar bone, he leant down and pressed his lips to Yuri’s. Thanking his luck that he'd brushed his teeth, Yuri pushed up into the kiss, curling his fingers into Victor’s hair. He produced a pleased humming sound and moved backwards, dragging Yuri with him until his back hit the counter and Yuri was forced to tangle their legs together to chase Victor as he arched back. 

 

“Are you going to tell me why you're being nice to me now?” 

 

“No.” Victor smirked, before slipping out of his position and darting behind Yuri. He spun around, only for Victor to catch his hands into a ballroom dancer’s position. 

 

“You're being playful.” Yuri accused. 

 

“I'm always playful.” Victor countered, which was a blatant lie.

 

Yuri's ten minute watch alarm blipped “We’re going to miss work.” 

 

Victor shook his head, tightening his hold. A new piece of music began, and Victor eased them into a rhythmic waltz across the kitchen tiles. Dancing on dry land instead of ice never felt quite natural to Yuri, but he soon found himself sinking into the flow and sway. 

 

Yuri licked his lip, considering the possible options “Are you having a bad day?” 

 

Victor’s eyes softened the way they always did when he thought Yuri was being sweet “No. Thank you.” He shifted their hold so that they were less dancing and more swaying chest to chest “But no. I'm just trying to treat you right.” 

 

“But you always do. And why now out of all the time we’ve spent together?” 

 

Instead of responding, Victor touched his forehead to Yuri's and exhaled softly. Predictably, Yuri’s heart trilled in his chest. He didn't think being in love would ever cease to be exciting. 

 

“Victor.” He found himself sighing, unbidden. 

 

Victor pulled away enough to cup Yuri’s jaw in his hands, gently using a finger to tilt his chin upwards. Their eyes met and for a moment they were no longer in their kitchen, but at the end of a skate surrounded by a roaring crowd as Yuri gasped, flushed, to find Victor clutching the sidelines in glee. 

 

“I love you.” Victor breathed, eyes crinkled at the corners while his lips smiled around the word, caressing it “я люблю тебя так сильно.” (I love you so much) 

 

Yuri shook him, unsure what to do with all of his emotions “I know what that means, dārin. Boku mo anata o aishitemasu.”  
(Darling. I love you too.) 

 

“Good.” Victor smiled “That means you’ll help me with the customers, right?” 

 

Yuri groaned, but he let Victor drag him out of the door anyway. After all, Yuri was very fond of him.

**Author's Note:**

> According to google, tomagoyaki is a traditional type of Japanese omelet, and kolbasa is a Russian (or generally Eastern European) sausage often eaten on bread at breakfast. As a Christmas present, this managed to be surprisingly non-festive


End file.
